The Romance
by Daughter of the Dove
Summary: this is not a normal family and so there are not normal relation ships so what will happen when Ian and Amy and the rest of the family meet again?
1. Chapter 1

the romance

Amy's POV

Amy had just turned 25, lived in a pent house suit and was living the dream in Paris. Nothing could go wrong every thing was perfect. Amy lay back on her bed in glee. suddenly her door burst open Amy was up on her feet straight away and ready to fight. She soon felt pretty stupid, it was only her little brother Dan. well actually he wasn't so little any more he was taller then her. Amy relaxed letting her self sit back down

"Dan you are meant too be a collage ,please don't tell me you got expelled again!" amy scolded

"Calm it sis, i don't i'm on spring break , but you wouldn't know that cuz you don't know how to have fun" Dan snapped back.

"Well if your on spring break why are you here?" amy asked

"Well i came too get you because if you did"t know already the cahill family reunion will take place at grace"s old mansion, well our mansion, hosted by us later !" Dan whined

"WHAT! and when was going too fined out about this?" amy shrieked

" well i thought you already new but it doesn't matter cuz we have the plain tickets back too Brooklen and we have too be there in 1 hours so you better get ready you don't want Ian too see you like this now do you?"dan teased before running out of the room

Amy nearly had a full on heart attack she was hosting a reunion tomorrow. she jumped up and ran to have a shower. Amy washed her hair cleaned her teeth . then went through her whole wardrobe and finally settled on an emerald tank top and white skinny jeans with her white wedges. Amy then packed her case with nearly all her clothes and products (which wasn't much). Amy the grabbed her green handbag ,popped on her ray bands and was ready too go

Amy met dan in the living room which was now laid with crisp packets. she greated him with a slap around the head and dropped her bags on the quickly scribbled a note to the clean apologising for the mess and telling her that it was because dan was picked up there old Egyptian mau, Saladin, and placed him in his carrier.

"Dan come on we've got too go. you can carry Saladin."amy called from the hall

"fine but don't expect me too carry you bags"Dan said as he joined amy in the hall

"you such a dweeb" amy shot back even though it had been 11 years since the hunt they still kept the nicknames

"amy ... are you worried about seeing the others? i mean its been 11 years ?" Dan asked

"yes i am worried Dan but we knew it would come too it someday and now its time." amy told dan

on the plane Amy got out her note pad a scribbled down some names

_ME JONAH_

_DAN SINEAD_

_HAMMELTON TED+NED_

_MEGAN IAN_

_REAGAN NATALIE_

_ALISTER FISKE_

Amy counted up all the guests -12 exactly- and assigned each of them a took a long while because well the whole family was very picky!

* * *

ians POV

Ian was knackered he had had a long 11 years having too support the kabra industry's. he sat down to relax and watch the cricket he needed his moment of peace. so typically 10 minuets after his relaxation begun his phone rang. Ian reluctantly picked up his mobile

"hello Ian Kabra speeking" ian spoke flatly into the phone

"hello Ian its Alister Oh speaking, i have called too tell you that you privet jet will be ready in an hour to take you o the Cahill family reunion held by Amy and Dan" Alister spoke into the phone

" ahh what a lovely surprise Nat and i would be delighted too attend we shall see you in a few hours then" Ian said then hung up

"Natalie!" Ian shouted as load as he could

Ian heard the familiar sound of stilettos clattering down the steps Ian suddenly realised that there was a smug grin swiping accross his handsome face and he new was why , Amy was the cause of the grin suddenly he heard his name being called in the back ground

"Ian for the fifth and last time WHAT DO YOU WANT?" natalie shouted from the door way

"oh sorry Nat i was just thinking... any way go pack we are going to the Cahill family reunion in Brooklyn" Ian informed

"when is it ?" Nat questioned

" In an hour so hurry up we don't want to be late" ian replied

"that is dreadfully short notice " Nat whined

"oh Nat shut up and pack" Ian snapped

Before nat could say another word and spoil Ian's good mood he exited the room and went too pack. when IAn got to his room he changed out of his BOSS slacks and Armani shirt and put on his chinos and Armarni T-shirt jelled his hair and started too he was done he sat on his bed thinking' _i'm going to see amy, i cant believe after a 11 years we are going to be united. But what if she still hates me from Korea, what i'm i talking about of course she still hate me for that i played her then left her to die. oh what an idiot i am, how i did that I don't know .I loved her then to and even after 11 years i still do!' Ian heard a tapping on the door telling him it was time to go. Ian rose and with his bags exited the house with Natalie._

_the limo ride was shot and not a word came from either of the Kabras. they were both nervous to see there long lost crushes. Ian had always seen that dan and natalie had had a love/hate relationship. there snaps and pranks had been flirting, it was so obvious to everybody but the two Ian doubted they had even known them selves._

_When the limo pulled up to the privet jet awaiting Ian hesitated and then got onto the plane. to his surprise Natalie and ian were not the only passengers on the plane._

_"You my dawgs" Jonah hollered from the front of the plain._

_" Hello Jonah" Ian and Natalie chorast _

_" Ian? is that you , and Wow Natalie you look gorgeous as usual!" Sinead commented_

_"Is there a problem with my appearance Sinead?" ian asked astounded _

_" Ohh no no you just look different from 11 years ago" Sinead corrected _

_" It's called growth being a 'genius as they say i though u would know about that!" IAn snapped_

_"Ian's just a bit touchy at the moment Sinead dont take it personally he has been ever since we found out we where coming.i think he is nervous about seeing you know who " Natalie comforted_

_" Well guys feel free to leave me out the conversation " Hamilton complained_

_" Hello Hamilton where is megan and Regan ?" Natalie asked _

_" Oh they couldn't make it they had Olympic training and all. I decided 10 gold medals is enough and that now is the time to settle down" Hamilton explained_

_"Oh yes of course and congratulations by the way on the medals. sinead what are Ned and Ted doing ?" Natalie said_

_"we are inventing a way for u Lucians to stop being so nosey" ned and ted snapped back_

_"sorry they have been quite touchy lately"_

_Ian took his seat, giving up on listening to the drawl that came from his relatives mouths and went to sleep._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amys POV

Amy was pulling her hair out she had a party suddenly put onto her agenda (which was already pretty full), she had to literally up sticks and have a ... distant family reunion and this was not her idea of fun it was quite the opposite.

"DAN where are you they'll all be here any second!" Amy yelled up the stairs

Amy ran through all dans favorate rooms trying to narrow it down, but there where so many rooms that it didnt help much. Finally she found him in the games room typical.

"Dan for gods sake your 22 get your priorates strait. We have guests arriving and your on your flipping Xbox!" Amy shouted just about ready too explode

"All right sis i mean seriously take a chill pill every thing is gonna be ream man" Dan replied

"Dan stop talking like Jonah 'flipping' Wizard and grow up,its like having a kid in the house" Amy snapped and with that exited the room

Amy was fuming. _Dan is being an arse as usual, he really did not know when to grow the fuck up! Amy_ thought to her self. amy marched to her bedroom and finished decided to go into her on suite and touch up her make dug through the draws in her dresser only to find a letter. The letter was dusty and unopened. Amy carefully picked up the letter and sat on her bed ready too read it

Dear _Amy__  
_

_It has been two years since i last saw you,when the clue hunt ended and in that time i have come to realise just how much i miss you.I have also come to the conclusion why , Amy i love you and always will. my heart will always be yours and i hope u understand that i hated leaving you in that cave. I hated my mother for making me do so . Amy i hope you understand if i could go back i would never have left you there ,i would have stood up to my mother but i didn't understand my feelings yet. Amy i don't know when you will get this letter but i hope it will help you forgive me_

_ yours forever Ian _

_ p.s i believe what is taped to the envelope is yours_

_Amy read the letter and reached for the envelope in pure shock. On the back of the envelope she found the coin Ian gave her and she gave back . The coin that nearly cost amy her life. Amy was not shore weather too take this as a sick joke or a kind __jester _

_Suddenly she noticed the door bell ring. Amy stood with the coin still in her hand and went too open the door._

* * *

_Ians POV_

_That had been the longest journey of Ians life. he was tuck in mid air with a flock of load, gossiping Cahills. finally after what seemed a life time they had arrived at Grace's rebuilt followed the party too the front door. Nearly as soon as the bell was rung the door was opened by something that could only be described as 'lovely' . Suddenly Ian noticed that all the others had gone in side and it was just him and had grown,she had new curves and long chestnut hair had grown long and her cheek bones flattered her eyes so well Ian couldn't help but stair. _

_"WoW" was the only thing that Ian managed to say and Ian could tell she liked it because her cheeks went pink_

_"I-ian?" amy asked _

"Yes, its Me love" Ian just managed. all Ian could think was _bloody hell she's stunning. Ian pull your self together!_

_"_Would you like to come in ?" amy asked

"I'd be delighted' i grinned back. Ian and amy walked through the mansion to the living room where everybody seemed too be waiting. Every body sat down in an awkward silence. Until...

" Hay guys lets let's play a game for old times sake everyone write down a game on a piece of paper and the one that gets picked out we play ?" Dan suggested

Every one groaned but as usual there was no persuading Dan other wise. Ian didn't bother putting in a suggestion because he really couldn't care less. Ian watched as dan slowly pulled out the Game Ian was going too have too play for the next who knows long. Dan opened the folded piece of paper and grinned in delight.

"Hide and seek" Dan shouted "i'm up so run"

Ian decided that he would take advantage of the game and hide with amy so he could have word. He followed Amy up the stairs but giving her a bit of a head start so he wouldn't look like he was following. as Ian got to the top stair he saw amy sneak into a slowly followed her in to find it was a bedroom,he glanced around,seeing a couple of beauty products. Then he realised this must be Amy's room. _shit . _Ian though but he knew there was no going back now.

**hi guys thanks for reading i know it was really short but i whant to save the good suff for the next event** !** please ,please, please review i would love your advise on what should happen next. i am gonna write the next chapter ASAP just be patient thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

The romance chapter 3

Amy's POV

Amy had decided that this game was not to her liking so she thought it best to go to her room hide in there and read her book in peace. But unfortunately this plan back fired, he had followed her and now she was not in her room with him and no way out what so ever! Ian slowly walk toward her hiding spot under her bed _He knows were i'm hiding! How does he know i'm under the bed? this is exactly what i was trying to avoid!_ Amy thought to her self in pure nervousness. She heard Ian kneel then eventually saw his face.

"Hello love" Ian whispered " Any chance i could share your spot" Ian continued already joining her.

"Well it appears that my choice has been chosen for me, now doesn't it _Ian?"_ Amy replied back finishing in a harsh tone.

"Amy you know we ... look i need too talk to...i have a confession i-i-i l-love you Amy." Ian whispered

AMy sat in silence trying to compose a reply but her mouth seemed to be doing this on its own without her brains advise

"...Ian after what u did... I mean Ian i love you too but... Korea and about ten other places over the world...Its just..." Amy trailed off

"Amy ,i loved you then and i love you now but in the clue hunt i had no say. My mo- ... Isabelle she used me she used you and i knew no better i-"

Amy couldn't help her self she dove in and kissed him right on the lips. To her relief he kissed back.

Ian's POV

Ians heart was pounding, he could hear her heart beat and he could not help grabbed he by the shoulders and pushed her so she was on her back and he was leaning over her with his legs kneeling either side of hers _man am i glad this is a high bed_ Ian thought to him self. Amy's arm's where combing through his hair and he loved it. Ian's hands slowly moved along her stomach and down under her back. He slowly slid his hands lower and lower until they where under her bum and enjoyed ever moment untill they had to part for air.

Ian rolled over onto his back panting heavily.

"Ian...i...u...wow" Amy whispered

"Amy meet me outside buy the cemetery tonight at 12pm"Ian quickly said before leaving

Ian rolled from under the bed and tiptoed out of the room and out into the hall he barley walked 5 meters before an immature excuse for a man,Dan, ran down the hall shouting some rubbish about being a ninja lord _really dan your in collage and still obsessed with nijas_ Ian chuckled to him self

**Guys i know its been ages but my internet has been mucked up so i couldn't update and i know its short but i want to save 'the meeting for the next chapter so review ,review ,review i want to know you opinions so tell me what you think and what you want to happen and i will consider your ideas and if something is wrong tell me i would love to know!**


	4. Chapter 4

i have decided that the story would be a lot better from the characters point of view so here you go enjoy

Amy's p.o.v

i lay under the bed completely stunned unable to gather my thoughts. Ian and i had just made out.i clench my hand to find i was still holding the token,my reminder of there past. [how do i trust him again how did i let that happen] i thought to my self but she couldn't answer her own questions because everything was so jumbled.

the hours seemed to merge in to a day pretty soon its half 11 and i am freaking out in my room unable to make sense of the day and what happened. All i can hear was the consecutive flow of singing in my head 'Ian kissed me ,Ian kissed me' on and on.i cleared my head of thoughts and started to ready my self for my 'meeting' i dressed myself in some blue skinny jeans and a black vest with an emerald green tank top over it. i brushed my hair ready to leave

Ians P.O.V

As I made my way down to the creek by the grave yard i started to worry about my date,about seeing the girl i had loved for the last who new amount of years . i had made out with her shore but that meant nothing compared to what he was going to do next.

I found a tree and stood leaning against it waiting for the love he had once lost. then i could see her ,gorgeous as ever strolling down the lawn towards me. i froze unable to breath, i new it she was standing in front of me and a very familiar word popped up 'lovely'.suddenly i came back to my senses and released what i had to do for my dream to come true. i took amy's hand and led her through the greenery behind to the spot i prepared early that day to my plan

Amys POV

Ian guided me along the creek silently towards to an unknown detention. Suddenly i could hear a sizzling,and could smell smoke. Ian rounded a clump of trees and there it was a picture perfect fire bright against the night Ian spoke

"Amy i know i have done some bad things. I know some of those things are unforgivable But you need to know that when…..when i left you in that damn cave it broke my heart. And though the rest of the hunt all i could think of was you and those hypnotising eyes, that draw me in deeper than i thought i could ever be and if …if you forgive me i will never ever hurt you again i will never leave your side and will go to the end of the earth for you. Right that was so cliché and un Kabra but it is the i love you"

before i could stop my self i uttered 4 deadly words "i love you too"

And before i knew what was happening Ian kissed me so intensely i was melting. a warm feeling spread rapidly through my body and i loved it.

After 10 minuets of that Ian and i both had to take a break Ian sat down of a cushion pulling me down on to his lap.i could feel his heart beating hard,i could feel his warmth and i new i had forgiven him. Ian picked a packet of marshmallows up from beside me and started to roast he had roosted half a dozen he popped one in my mouth and huggedme, sending warmth down her spine yet again.

"Ian, this morning when i arrived and went through my draws in my bedroom and found this" i said holding out the coin

"i forgot about that, i sent it there years ago un shore weather you would ever find it." Ian replied

"Ian how about we burn it and doing so we erase our past an start our future?" i asked

"together" Ian said cupping my hand in his and guiding it to throw the coin that had caused me so much trouble and heart we had watched the coin burn i turned around on Ian's lap and kissed hiss lips greedily wanting more.

Ians pov

i could feel Amy pushing her self against me and could feel her lust for more and before i could stop my self i flipped amy onto her back and began to make my kisses more intense. Amy was fumbling around with my buttons and i didn't care i wanted it ,i desired it and i was going to get it .i had found is hands way under her top and moving upwards pulling the top off with his hands. Their lips parted for seconds but wear soon beck together again. But amy moved away.

"Ian not hear lets go inside." Amy said i just nodded and followed.i just watched Amy put her top on and put out the fire.

i grabbed Amy's had and pulled her up towards the house. when we reached the house i pulled Amy towards her bedroom eagerly.i pulled her in through the door and into the bedroom and pulled her back to my lips. and we kissed. i put his hands under her top and pulled it off yet again reviling her sexy underwear

Amys Pov

i woke to the bright sun shining in trough the window. i felt a strange pressure around my waist. I looked down to find and arm placed around her naked i remembered what had happened and who i was with…Ian.

*flash back*

Ian guided me into my own room and pulled me in towards him why she unbuttoned his shirt before i new it i was in only her under ware then even less than that.

*end of flash back*

i could feel his warmth against me protecting me ,holding me, loving me .suddenly Ian started to awake.

"Morning Love" a enviting voice came from behind me

turned to face Ian wanting to see his face.

"Morning" i replied

Ian leaned forward and kissed me and i loved it, every second.

"AMY!" An annoyed voice came fro the door way."WHAT are you doing with…cobra?'

"Dan what is wrong with you,its 8 in the morning what in the name of-IAN?" came a voice from outside the door

Ian and i turned to find both our siblings gaping in the door multiple voice's started to come from the door hall all of them trying to find out what was going on all of a sudden there was silence and every person staying in the house was standing in the door was in complete shock.

Ian's POV

Every person staying in the house was standing in the door way of the room i was lying in naked next to Amy and there was nothing i could do about it!

"Dawg!" Came the idiotic voice of jonah. strangely it sounded annoyed

"Amy a cobra? are your standards really that low i mean- OW Natalie did you just whack me?" Came dans voice

more voices started to emerge then I had enough

"Everyone piss off" I yelled

and every one did


	5. Chapter 5

Amys POV

After Ian had got all OUR relatives to go away and closed the door i grabbed the sheets and made a run for the shower.i stood in complete humiliation trying to get the water to wash it away but it didn't i wrapped my self in my towel and left my en suite. Ian was sitting on her bed in his clothes from last night i quickly found an out fit and dressed then sat on the bed next to him, speech was too

"We should go down stairs"Ian finally said

"You do relies by doing that Dan will Kill you!'

"Yes but we are going to have to do this at some point i think sooner is better than later" Ian said while getting up and offering a hand to amy which i took nervously .

i was guided down the stairs by Ian who seemed rather confident but that was when Dan rugby tackled him to the growing but before i could do anything Natalie was pinning me against the wall

"So Amy you slept with my brother? What a lucky girl you are. But now your luck has changed because u are about to start a fight because if you haven't noticed jonah is also like my brother in love with you. And he is pretty pissed so if i where you i would eliminate one of them" Natalie informed

"What, are you crazy i'm not going to 'eliminate' one of them you evil cow"i said as she pushed Natalie off and went to Ian's Aid.

Ian's POV

As soon as i hit the floor my training kicked in and before he new it i had dad on the floor pinned down.

"Ian you going to brake his arm"Amy cried as she pulled me off dans back

"sorry love it was self defence i swear!"I replied realising what i was doing

"Amy don't get cross at him that is my job!" Came dans angry voice from the floor "And Amy what where you thinking sleeping with a cobra?"he asked

"Dan don't call him that he is my boyfriend and its none of your business!" Amy replied

"Right Dan i'm sorry that you don't approve of me but i….i love amy and if you don't like it tuff because i will never stop loving her ." i intervened

Dan just stood there in shock and amy cupped my chin in her hand brought it down and kiss me so lovingly i nearly melted right there on that very spot. we carried on kissing until dad interrupted

"who new Kabra's had feelings…OW really Natalie again" Dan said. i couldn't help my self but chuckle and neither could amy but all we go where glares from The 2. Being the bigger person i took amy's hand and led her past Dan and Natalie and into the kitchen. As we entered the mood in the room changed to just pure awkwardness. I pulled out a chair for amy and went and got us both some food.

when i came back with the food i sat on the chair beside amy and started to eat. The rest of the room was still completely silent. but finally Hamilton the dolt dicided to brake it.

"So who saw the footy game last night?"The Dolt asked not helping the situation at all an to prove that point everyone just stayed silent. I was fed up with it because frankly it was none of there business what had happened between him and his girlfriend so he dicided that it was up to him to brake the silence

"What is up with you people you all know what happened between me and amy but to be honest it has absolutely nothing to do with you so bloody hell just get used to it because my is my girlfriend and i love her and it has zilch to do with you."i said blankly

everybody in the room was shock by what i said and you could tell that every one was analysing every little detail looking for a loop hole that involved them.

"who said that it didn't involve us, because it does Ian here some examples 1- We all live here at the moment 2-you are not the only one in love with Amy!" Said jonah in a very annoyed tone. And as soon as he finished he stormed out the room.

Amy's POV

After jonah stormed out i was in shock. he was in love with me? how did that happen? he could have any girl he wanted and he chose me? and i came to the conclusion that i had to have a word.

"Ian i need to talk to him" i told him as i stood and walked out the kitchen.i walked along the hall and up to the he was sitting reading one Shakespeare's looked up and saw me in the door way and just looked away like i wasn't there.

"Jonah?" i asked him

" Amy did you…..did you know i love you?"he said

"no i didn't "i replied

"figures. hay amy do you think sinhead would ever go for me?"He asked

"yeah shore she would and over me that quickly are ya?"i asked

"Hay a dude's gotta to what a dude's gotta do!"jonah replied. and with that i left the room.i opened the door to find Dan waiting for me looking cross

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?WHY!" Dan demanded

"Why do you care so much anyway?"i countered

"Because…"dan started

"Because What Dan?"i asked

"because i was gonna ask Natalie out and then you go and sleep with her brother making anything i do look small because you guys just went and did the biggest thing possible!" Dan mumbled

"HAHAHA i knew it i knew you liked her! Dan get over it who cares what i did just go ask her out u complete dork!" I laughed as i walked away.

Ian's POV

I walked down the hall and was about to round the corner when i heard talking i could hear Dan and Natalie and they weren't arguing so i decided it in my best interest to find out what was happening.i pressed up against the wall and listened,obviously while recording in on my recorder

"Natalie can you stop talking about your fucking hair for 10 seconds and listed to me?…..Thats better right now i wanted to ask you….ask you if you would,would meet me like a date sometime?"Dan asked which i was so amazed by i almost blew my cover

"Dan i …Yes of course i will you dummy i've been airing for you to ask me that since the clue hunt you idiot!"

"You what ?How come you never said anything i mean i thought u hat-"Dan started but never finished due to Natalie kissing him.i couldn't help my self this time i had to talk to them so i causally started into the room and too my great amusement they where so busy making out they didn't notice me so i sat down on the sofa and got my phone out and took a picture that was when they heard the click of the camera and noticed me.

"ohh Dan i've been waiting for you to ask me that anise the clue hunt"i mimicked and then broke out in fits of laughter just too the look on there faces!

"IAN YOU COMPLETE JACK ASS!" Natalie said while trying to grab me phone and delete the picture. But obviously i just ran for the door and into the kitchen shouting on the top of my voice

"WHO WANTS TO SEE A PICTURE OF NATALIE AND DAN KISSING? AND HEAR THERE HEART TO HEART SAPPY CONVO?"I bellowed thats when i heard the rampage of guests running through the house to see.


	6. Chapter 6

Amys POV

As soon as everybody had seen the video Dan and Natalie where in compete humiliation but seemed to be happy they had each other and weren't alone they moved out of the living room and upstairs where they stayed fr the rest of the night Ian soon left to chat upstairs we could here a banging against the wall behind Dans bed which obviously explained his and Natalie's absence IAn and i forgot what we went up too do and ended up doing te same as last night and Ian disided he was going to go a against his thoughts on america and come and join me in my penthouse and my life when from great to perfect

The END


End file.
